realmofadventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Weeping Angel
Weeping Angel Medium Outsider (Extraplanar, Psionic) Hit Dice: 15d8+150 (217 hp) Initiative: +6 Speed: 100 ft. (20 squares); Fly 200 ft. (good) Armor Class: 12 (+2 Dex), Touch 12, Flat-footed 10 BAB/Grapple: +15/+17 Attack: Claw +17 melee (1d6+2) or wing buffet +12 melee (1d4+2) Full Attack: 2 Claws + 17 melee (1d6+2) and 2 wing buffets +12 melee (1d4+2) Space/Reach: 5 ft./5 ft. Special Attacks: Light Source Drain, Projection, Spell-like Abilities, Temporal Death Touch Special Qualities: Consciousness of the Dead, Curse of Stone Form, Darkvision 60 ft. Saves: Fort +23, Ref + 11, Will +10 Abilities: Str 15, Dex 14, Con 30, Int 10 Wis 12, Cha 15 Skills: Concentrate +14, Gather Information +21, Heal +3, Knowledge (The Planes) + 18 , Listen +21, Move Silently +20, Search +22, Spellcraft +18, Spot +21, Survival +19 Feats: Alertness, Astral Tracking*, Improved Initiative, Investigator, Self-Sufficient, Track Environment: Any Land Organization: Usually solitary, occasionally gang (2-4), rarely army (100 or more) Challenge Rating: 14 Treasure: Usually none Alignment: Always Neutral Evil Advancement: 16-30 (Large) Adjustment: — "Don't blink. Don't even blink. Blink and you're dead. They are fast, faster than you can believe. Don't turn your back. Don't look away. And don't blink. Good Luck." Weeping Angels originate from Gehenna and were defeated by the yugoloths there. In their defeat, they were cursed to be unable to move while being observed. However, when they are not, they move at tremendous speed. They use this ability to approach and attack unwary prey. Only if their temporal touch fails, and the victim is unable to see them, do weeping angels resort to physical methods. If attacking a single victim who can see them, they wait until the victim blinks, generally every other round unless the victim is concentrating on not blinking. They can attack in the blink of an eye due to their immense speed but can take no other action, including covering their own eyes. DC to the Concentration check to avoid blinking is 12 and becomes more difficult over time--increase the check by 1. A weeping angel can move 5 feet in the blink of an eye. Anyone concentrating on not blinking while facing a weeping angel is limited to 1/4 speed. Weeping angels only speak through their Consciousness of the Dead ability. Combat Weeping Angels stalk their prey preferring the taste of intelligent creatures to all others. Since they can only act when not being observed, they prefer to stake out solitary creatures and use both cover and their speed to gain access. They extinguish light sources to keep their victims in the dark. Their temporal death touch sends victims back far enough in time that they die moments before or after they were originally sent back. *Consciousness of the Dead (Psi):Weeping angels are able to take the consciousness of someone who has died and speak through it in order to communicate. The voice and tone is that of the deceased. *Curse of Stone (Ex): The exact source of the weeping angels' curse is unknown. They turn to stone when observed, acting as a defense mechanism. While in their locked state they appear as normal stone statues, often covering their eyes so that they will not see each other and lock themselves forever in stone form. This defense mechanism is what gave them the name "Weeping Angels". Any items they had with them before their curse turn to stone along with them. However, other items do not suffer this fate. They eschew any weapons because they must cover their eyes if observed or risk being permanently locked in stone form. A stone to flesh spell can release a permanently locked weeping angel. A locked weeping angel has a hardness of 8 but retains its own hit points. *Light Source Drain (Psi): Even when locked into stone form, the weeping angel is able to extinguish a light source in 1d4 rounds. *Projection (Psi): The angels possess the ability to create projections of themselves through images. Whenever an image of a weeping angel is created, that too can become an angel whenever the viewer takes his or her eye away from it. It is warned that one should never look into an angel's eyes, as they are the "doors to the soul". This ability allows the angels to create illusions of the mind, making it easier for them to capture their disoriented prey. This also adds a +2 circumstance bonus to their spell-like abilities. *Spell-like Abilities: At will—arcane lock, open/close, silent image (DC 14 to disbelieve). Caster Level 15, charisma based (includes projection bonus). Any door locked by a weeping angel acts as if it were deadlocked and gains immunity to the knock spell. *Temporal Death Touch (Su): A weeping angel must first succeed on a melee touch attack. Its touch sends its victim back in time so that the victim dies moments just before or just after it originally was sent back. The victim must succeed on a Fortitude save (DC 27) to survive the encounter, but success traps the victim in the past. The save is Constitution based. Anyone killed in this manner dies in the past leaving no body to raise although reincarnation works normally. Spells from the Time Domain, such as haste and freedom of movement grant the victim a +4 insight bonus to his or her save. *Skills: Weeping angels have a +4 racial bonus to Concentrate. Category:Weeping angels Category:Outsiders